1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and image processing method which perform track processing to track a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a technology of executing automatic focusing control (AF) and automatic exposure control (AE) to follow a specific subject, when a moving object is photographed or a moving image is photographed. Track processing has been used to follow such a specific subject (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent No. 2605004).